


safely eject storage hardware

by jjokkiri



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ?????, Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, this whole thing is one big innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Honestly, Hyunwoo thinks there are so many easier ways to transfer a file. Kihyun and Hoseok are just being difficult.





	safely eject storage hardware

There was the faint sound of shoes shuffling in the doorway of the dormitory flat, it echoed through the hallways. Lee Minhyuk didn’t need to look up from where he was sitting at the kitchen island, reading a book, to know who it was. His roommate always left the dormitory door unlocked for _peculiar_ reasons on Thursday nights. He kept track.

His roommate, Yoo Kihyun, always had some sort of sketchy (or not) arrangement for various days of the week (specifically Mondays, Thursdays and Saturdays). And, in addition to keeping track, Minhyuk had to continuously pretend he had no idea what was going on. Kihyun really thought he was that stupid.

He absolutely wasn’t.

If he were to argue his point, then he would have to insist that Kihyun was the stupid one, if he genuinely believed that his excuses worked on Minhyuk. If anyone was stupid, then it was definitely Kihyun, because _as if_ he would buy all the stupid excuses the younger man spewed to him about the constant need to have group study sessions.

Oh, he knew the boy Kihyun always had over at suspiciously late hours of the night. He knew Shin Hoseok. He knew that Kihyun and Hoseok were enrolled in _one_ class together and that was far from enough to justify their constant _study sessions_. Kihyun didn’t major in anatomy—they didn’t need to constantly feel one another up for studying purposes. Minhyuk was smarter than that. Minhyuk was _way_ smarter than that.

Before Hoseok even stepped into the kitchen to bypass Minhyuk and head to Kihyun’s bedroom, the blond sitting at the kitchen island whirled around on the stool and flashed a charming smile at him. Hoseok froze.

( _At this point, he shouldn’t even be surprised anymore,_ Minhyuk thought to himself.)

“Hello, Hoseok,” he greeted, smile dazzling, when Hoseok was rendered speechless. “Kihyun’s in his room. He’s with Hyunwoo, right now. They’re doing some actual studying. He’ll come running, when he hears your voice, though.”

Hoseok blinked at him, nervous and sheepish, “What are you talking about?”

“Aren’t you looking for our Kihyun?” Minhyuk asked. _Of course he was._

If they were trying so hard to keep it a secret, then Minhyuk never understood why Kihyun invited Hoseok over when he was home. (But, then again, Minhyuk barely ever left the dorm—if he did, though, it was for much too short of a time period to actually have anything happen. It forced them to need to resort to trying to be _quiet_ with the understanding that Minhyuk was just a very-thin-wall away. _As if—_ Yoo Kihyun didn’t know what it meant to be quiet _._ )

Then, almost as if it were all planned, Kihyun stepped out of his bedroom with Hyunwoo—Hoseok’s roommate—in tow. Hoseok didn’t have the time to respond to Minhyuk’s coy inquiry; didn’t have the time to work out that Minhyuk had him all figured out. Sometimes, the blond couldn’t even begin to fathom how dumb Hoseok and Kihyun were.

_Idiots, both of them._

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay for the midterm?” Hyunwoo’s voice came from the hallway by Kihyun’s room.

The pair made their way to the kitchen with slow footsteps. Kihyun, from a third-party perspective, was very obviously doing his best to walk Hyunwoo towards the door with brisk footsteps. His plans were soiled by the elephant in the room— _i.e. Hoseok standing like a confused idiot in the middle of the kitchen._

The taller man’s attention was immediately drawn away from Kihyun (and his fruitless attempts) when he realized his roommate was in the apartment with them. “Oh, Hoseok! Hi. Why are you here?”

Kihyun halted his steps, resisting the urge to groan. Minhyuk smirked behind the mouth of his cup, amusement already gleaming in his eyes as he prepared to watch the bloodbath of excuses flying across the room. It was like a reality show—shitty excuses to explain nothing and flustered parties on either end of the conversation. He loved playing audience to his roommate and all the associated stupid antics.

Hoseok visibly froze at the sight of his roommate. “ _I’m_ —I’m just picking something up from Kihyun.”

“Kihyun said he was just about to head to bed,” Hyunwoo told him. “We’ve been studying and he’s tired.”

Hoseok glanced passed Hyunwoo and looked at Kihyun. The younger man fixed him with urgent eyes, as if it were some kind of unspoken secret language between them. ( _As if_ —Minhyuk could understand the gaze all too easily; Kihyun was just telling Hoseok to try and make up some bullshit to bypass Hyunwoo.)

Minhyuk intercepted the signal between his roommate and the clueless man standing across from him. He turned his head and beamed at Hyunwoo, “Bye, hyung. See you next time!”

Hyunwoo looked at him, confused. But, despite his confusion, the taller man began to make his way to the front door to put his shoes on. Minhyuk almost sighed at the older man’s innocence. Hyunwoo was too easily fooled—it almost never failed to end the show early. Minhyuk never got the chance to see his roommate squirm.

It was _so_ fun to see Kihyun squirm.

“Oh, Hoseok,” Hyunwoo called, flashing a small smile at the younger man, as if he suddenly remembered something. Hoseok looked at him. “You’re leaving soon, right? We can walk back to our dorm, together.”

_(Maybe, this was finally his chance to see Kihyun squirm.)_

Hoseok blinked, surprised. “ _I_ —I’ll take a while. It’s okay. You don’t have to wait up for me.”

Hyunwoo nodded his head, as if he understood— _Hyunwoo knew nothing._

“You should just tell me, next time you need to pick something up,” Hyunwoo told him, nodding his head. “I come over to their place a lot. It saves you some time, right?”

“Oh,” Hoseok laughed, nervously. _Way to be natural about your state of nervousness._ “I left something on Kihyun’s laptop. I realized after you left and it didn’t cross my mind to text you about it. I came over to grab it with my USB and stuff, you know. I don’t want to trouble you.”

Hyunwoo shook his head, “Don’t worry about it. That’s what friends are for.”

Then, confusion coloured Hyunwoo’s expression. From behind them, Kihyun swallowed, hard—nerves building up in his gut along with the swirl of impatience. He resisted the urge to anxiously tap his foot against the tiled floors. The dark-haired man tilted his head, brows furrowed, “He couldn’t email it to you?”

Hoseok cleared his throat, rambling, “Oh. Well, uh, the file is too big, y’know? There’s this _damned_ 25 megabyte cap on all email attachments, so I couldn’t actually ask him to email it to me, right? Don’t you hate that?”

Minhyuk smirked, clearing his throat, picking up his mug of tea and taking a long sip. Their attention was drawn away from one another to focus on the blond who was watching their exchange with amusement glittering in his eyes.

“Oh, yes,” he mused, nodding his head. Hyunwoo raised an eyebrow at him, curiously; seemingly interested in what he had to say. Minhyuk shifted in his seat, mischief painted itself across his expression, “I’ve heard from Kihyun about how big it is. He complains about it all the time. Almost every single day.”

The shit-eating grin on Minhyuk’s lips had both Kihyun and Hoseok on edge. The pair looked obviously nervous.

Hoseok chose to ignore him in favour of his sanity.

“It’ll take a while,” Hoseok managed to say, without tripping over his words. Minhyuk found himself impressed with Hoseok’s suddenly composure. “You can leave first, hyung. It’ll take a while to complete the file transfer.”

“Oh, yes,” Minhyuk echoed, smirk never fading from his face, “It’ll take a while, alright.”

Kihyun hadn’t the slightest idea of why Hyunwoo was so insistent about staying to walk home with Hoseok. Perhaps, even for such a big guy, Hyunwoo was afraid of the dark.

The younger man glared at his roommate from across the room. Minhyuk ignored him, completely.

“You know,” Hyunwoo started to say. Kihyun resisted the urge to heave out an exasperated sigh. “You can send files through Google Drive, right? There isn’t a limit on the file size. It’s really useful.”

Minhyuk could see the way Hoseok seemed to resist the urge to sharply inhale and keep a calm expression in front of his roommate. He resisted the urge to laugh at him.

“I should look into that, next time,” Hoseok told him, awkwardly managing a laugh. It seemed only Hyunwoo couldn’t see the nervous quake to each of Hoseok’s motions. “I’m already here, right?”

“I’m here,” Hyunwoo said, eyes bright with intent to be helpful. “I can teach you how to use it, now! And then, we can walk home together, since it’s late and all.”

From across the room, Minhyuk could see the stress practically threatening to pour out of Kihyun’s eyes in the form of a waterfall of tears. _Dramatic._ He urgently shot a glare at Hoseok and the older man was stammering over his words, again. Minhyuk watched, the glittering amusement in his eyes never fading away.

“I’m sure Kihyun knows how to use it,” Hoseok said, panic evident in his eyes. Hyunwoo blinked, curiously.

“Oh? Then, why didn’t he just put it up on the drive? Surely, you wouldn’t need to be here for that.”

Minhyuk couldn’t help the quiet snort from escaping. He played it off as having choked on his tea, turning away from the trio to shake off the laughter on the island counter. _Save them,_ he thought to himself (though, he had no intention of actually trying to help speed up the process of getting Hyunwoo out of their apartment).

When he composed himself, he turned back around to witness Hoseok wreaking his mind for some type of coherent bullshit to spew at his roommate, hopefully as a valid excuse.

Hoseok awkwardly shifted his weight onto his other leg, “ _Um,_ Kihyun’s laptop is broken.”

Confusion immediately puzzled Hyunwoo’s expression.

“Then, how are you going to get your file onto your USB?”

Kihyun interrupted them, quickly, “I just got it fixed before you came over.”

The younger man stepped forward and quickly grabbed Hoseok’s wrist, tugging him towards his room.

“Let’s go get that done!” he exclaimed, laughing nervously. “It’s going to take a while. There’s no point in just standing around, you know? We should just go and get things done!”

The door slammed behind them.

Hyunwoo looked towards Minhyuk, confused. A part of the blond almost felt bad for the taller man— _so suddenly abandoned by his roommate for a shitty excuse of a reason._

But, despite feeling bad for him, Minhyuk hopped off the barstool, a huge smile on his face.

“You’re probably better off heading home on your own,” Minhyuk told him, almost apologetically. “They’re probably going to be up all night, after all. There’s no point in waiting up for him.”

Hyunwoo blinked, “But… but, Kihyun said that he was tired?”

Minhyuk laughed, patting the back of Hyunwoo’s shoulder, “Oh, he’s tired, alright.”

“Then, wouldn’t he be going to sleep soon?”

“Hoseok’s going to help him get the _best_ sleep of his life,” Minhyuk informed him, nodding. “Now, did you want me to walk you home so you’re not alone? Hoseok’s not going to be able to do that for you.”

Hyunwoo made a face, the confusion still present in his eyes.

“No,” he replied, sighing. “It’s okay. You don’t have to do that. I’ll just head home on my own. Thanks, Minhyuk.”

And then he was gone—large silhouette disappearing down the hallway and down the stairs.

Minhyuk shut the door behind him, pulling his phone out of his pocket and tapping at it, absently. He waited a moment before he leaned against the door, composing a text message to Hyunwoo, when he figured the older man was far enough from their apartment.

_[To: Son Hyunwoo] Oh, by the way, they were trying to fuck :D_

 

Sitting alone in the middle of the living room, Hyunwoo couldn’t think of something more awkward than the moment Hoseok walked into their apartment. With Hyunwoo now _knowing_ that Hoseok had abandoned him to walk home alone for the sake of _indecent_ events, Hyunwoo wasn’t sure he could look his roommate in the eye, anymore.

But, then again, there was always that chance that Minhyuk was wrong. Minhyuk was rarely ever wrong when it came to his intuition about people— _and it helped that he was Kihyun’s roommate_ —but, there was always that chance that Minhyuk wasn’t exactly accurate, this time around.

It would be complicated to try and conjure an excuse as to why Hoseok spent the entire night away from their apartment, but he was certain that if Minhyuk was wrong, there would be a reasonable excuse to accompany it.

The door clicked open.

Hyunwoo stared at it.

Hoseok appeared. He froze.

Hoseok looked at him. Hyunwoo flashed him an awkward smile.

The younger man returned it, hesitant and confused.

“Uh,” Hyunwoo started, “So, how did the file transfer go?”

Hoseok’s expression seemed to relax; he smiled. “Oh, it was great,” he answered, nodding his head. “Sorry that I’m back so late. We ended up falling asleep while waiting for it to transfer.”

Hyunwoo stared at him, hard, “Yes, of course it was great.”

There was a silence, Hoseok arched his brow at his seemingly tense roommate. The older man cleared his throat, nodding his head, as if he were considering something. Then, he spoke again, “Did your USB fit?”

Hoseok choked—almost made a show out of his coughing fit—but, from the corner of his eye, he could see that Hyunwoo had a straight face on. It suddenly seemed like Hyunwoo knew something—everything—except, the older man’s expression gave nothing away. Somehow, it made Hoseok feel oddly uneasy—unsure of his position.

“It… it fit fine,” Hoseok replied, voice lilting and making the statement seem too much like a question.

Hyunwoo nodded, solemnly.

“Did you… you know… eject it safely?”

This time, the younger man actually choked, unable to find a response to the question. Hyunwoo’s gaze on him was almost intimidatingly serious—unreadable. The older man’s brows knit, finally showing some type of expressiveness on his otherwise straight face. Hoseok remained silent.

“Or did you do the thing that they don’t recommend?” he asked, clearing his throat as he took a breath to expand on his thought, “The thing where you just pull it out without warning and stuff, y’know?”

Stunned, Hoseok stared at his roommate. Hyunwoo’s intense gaze snapped him out of his frozen-nervous state and the younger man tore his eyes away, rubbing the tip of his nose with the back of his hand, slightly flustered.

“It was safe,” he replied, “Everything was fine and safe.”

Hyunwoo graced him with another solemn nod. Then, the older man shrugged and pushed himself up from the sofa, heading to his room. He didn’t look back at Hoseok, but the younger man felt the chills run down his spine— _how did Hyunwoo seem to have them all figured out?_

“Okay,” he said, “That’s good. As long as he didn’t get a virus.”

All the blood drained from Hoseok’s face.

(And later, when Hyunwoo closed the door behind his back on Hoseok, he whipped out his phone to text Minhyuk. This conversation was more than enough to tell him that Minhyuk was right—and he almost _wished_ Minhyuk was wrong, because this was something he really didn’t need to know.

_[To: Lee Minhyuk] You’re right. They really are sleeping with one another._

Minhyuk replied almost immediately.

_[From: Lee Minhyuk] :) What’d I tell ya? They’re fuckin’!_

And suddenly, Hyunwoo wasn’t sure if he was more afraid of the thought of their roommates screwing one another or walking home alone in the dark.)

**Author's Note:**

> i disappear for two months and come back with this bullshit i really - okay, but this whole innuendo is everything @ q; i love you.  
> anyway, you can find my ridiculous ass on twt @ yuseokki or smth' ♡


End file.
